The Threat of Death
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: A fight between Skinner and Sawyer breaks out on the Nautilus. A lot of tension builds up between them. Writing this for a friend. Sorry for any OOCness that may occur.
1. The Fight Begins

**The Threat of Death**

**Plot:**A fight between Skinner and Sawyer breaks out on the Nautilus. A lot of tension builds up between them. Writing this for a friend. Sorry for any OOCness that may occur.

**Show:**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

**Chapter 1: The Fight Begins**

**I do not own LXG**

"Hell no Skinner. I am not coming out in this!" Sawyer yelled from inside his room.

"Bloody hell you are. Now get out here!" the invisible man yelled back at him.

"You shouldn't make the boy come out like that," Quartermain said, looking over the brim of his glasses.

Skinner turned slightly to face the much older male to protest, but Sawyer coming out of his room finally caught the corner of his eye. The expert shooter raised an eyebrow, seeing what the younger shooter was wearing.

The blond was wearing a pink frilly dress. A nice red tint painted Sawyer's face before he stormed back into his room. The Invisible male rushed into the room after him and almost begged him to come out to show Mina, the resident vampire. With no such luck, Skinner slumped out of the room.

Then an idea struck him. What if he brought Mina to the younger male? A smirk replaced the look of shame on his face as he headed to the woman's room. He poked his head inside.

"Mina. May I have a word with you?" he asked, spotting her inside.

"What is it Skinner?" Mina asked, looking in her mirror at the greased face male.

"It's about Sawyer," Skinner said.

He scooted inside the room just as Mina'a face lit up. She turned around to face the male in her room.

"You got him to wear it?" she asked in a really feminine voice, well more feminine than she usually had.

Skinner nodded, still wearing a smirk face on his face. The vampire hurried as quickly as she could out of her room. The two of them made it to the blond's room. Mina banged on the door quickly. The blond slowly opened the door. His blue eyes narrowed.

"I hate you Skinner," he grumbled closing the door on their faces.


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**The Threat of Death**

**Plot:**A fight between Skinner and Sawyer breaks out on the Nautilus. A lot of tension builds up between them. Writing this for a friend. Sorry for any OOCness that may occur.

**Show:**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

**Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Loose**

**I do not own LXG**

Sawyer plopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe his luck. Skinner had him wearing this crazy outfit and Quartermain, his mentor had seen him in it. He was going to kill the invisible man when he could. The blond crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the wall in front him, almost cutting holes into it with the glare he was giving out.

Tom shimmed out of the puffy dress, leaving it on the ground. He walked over to his chest of clothes. He pulled out some clothes that would be suitable for what was about to go down. He pulled on a white button up shirt, a vest, and some dark, really dark jeans.

He slipped out of his room quietly. The blond moved down the walkway of the ship. Sawyer let one of his hands drag against the wall next to him. People passed by him, making him speed up just a tiny bit. His blue eyes looked around after a few minutes.

Sawyer let out a sigh when he saw it was just Nemo's crew doing their maintenance. He slowed down in his pace as to not worry about them. The young man felt himself bumped into something. A smirk formed on his lips as he gripped Skinner's wrist.

"I see I found you," Sawyer mumbled under his breath.

"You were looking for me?" the invisible man asked, blinking his eyes.

"Like hell I was. I'm going to kill you," Sawyer yelled as he tackled the other male to the ground.

The blond managed to wrap his small hands around the other male's neck before he was pulled off by a couple pair of hands. Tom struggled for a minute or two, before finally giving up in his fight. He looked to his left and right, seeing Jekyll and Dorian.

"You Americans are so stupid," Dorian said, shaking his head and leaving the other three.


	3. And the survivor is

**The Threat of Death**

**Plot:**A fight between Skinner and Sawyer breaks out on the Nautilus. A lot of tension builds up between them. Writing this for a friend. Sorry for any OOCness that may occur.

**Show:**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

**Chapter 3: And the Survivor is...**

**I do not own LXG**

Tom sat at the long table that was in the conference room. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The blond was trying to read a book. His mind was elsewhere. He flipped through the pages absently.

"You know you're reading that upside down," a voice came up behind him.

The young male jumped slightly, looking wildly behind him. When he didn't see anybody, he turned back to the book. He knew exactly who was behind him. White face makeup or not, it was the man that he was upset with,

"Shut up Skinner," he mumbled.

"Just trying to help," Skinner said shrugging even though the blonde couldn't see him do it.

Tom let out a breath. He put the book on the table and stood up from his spot. He turned to where he thought the other male was standing. The invisible man grabbed the other male's shoulders and directed him to where he actually was.

"Listen I thought you would look good in that dress honestly," Skinner said.

"Lemme grab my rifle."

"No you don't laddie," Quartermain said, watching them from the doorway. "You two have to work it out now."

With that Quartermain shut the door. Sawyer whimpered slightly when Skinner pulled him into a hug. Tears ran down the blonde's face.


End file.
